International Affair
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: A LitaLa Resistance fic. She's the outspoken American. They're outspoken Frenchmen. What happens when the two different worlds collide?


Author's Note: I don't own anything... This will be done in different points of view...Plus, no offense to Americans, it's just the La Resistance character!  
  
Rene's POV  
  
The way she strutted in, she acted like she was all that. Her style was different from the others, the way she wore her pants loose and baggy, and the shirts she wore. She wasn't like any other woman. Most of the other divas on the RAW roster were blonde, or brunette, or they had black hair. But, not her. She had red hair. It had pink dye at the tips and she just acted different from most other women. Sylvan and I were discussing tonight's match with Conway when I noticed her. She was talking with Trish Stratus and she seemed like she wasn't really interested in anything. I really wasn't paying attention to Sylvan and Rob when they talked about the match. I was too busy staring at her, giving her this evil look. I didn't know her well, but she looked like the person who would be a real bitch. I'm not one to judge, actually I am. Americans and they're weird ways. If we went over to France, you wouldn't find a single girl dressed like her. And then when I came to America, there are many different girls. Some do dress nice like the women in France, but she didn't even act like a woman. There she stood, speaking with Trish Stratus, drinking a can of soda. After she finished with the can, she crushed it and let out a belch. Sylvan, Rob and I could hear it from across the hall. We all put on disgusted faces as the two women laughed.  
  
"Zat is disgusting!" Sylvan shouted, as Lita and Trish looked over in our direction. She shot us a stare that could've pierced us from a hundred miles away if we didn't look away.  
  
"Glaring like zat will give you zee wrinkles." Sylvan told her, as she flipped us off and started heading down the hallways with Trish. I gave a laugh, and so did Rob. The three of us began heading over to the locker rooms.  
  
Sylvan's POV  
  
I can't believe her. She had the nerve to crush the soda can and belch. How disgusting is that?! No woman in France would ever let a gross belch out like that in public. For the sake of civilized French people, she could've at least said, 'Excusez-moi' like normal people do. But, what was I expecting? She's a stupid American. Rude, loud and just plain stupid. I expressed my opinion to her about how I felt. I felt disgusted as I heard the atrocious sound. I told her that she was disgusting and she glared at me like she was staring at somebody she wanted to kill. She probably did want to kill me. Ha, I don't care. Who the hell does she think she is, acting like she's all that? Sure, she was the Women's Champion at one time, but everybody knows that it was only once and it happened years ago. Rene and I had been in the WWE for a shorter period of time and we've captured tag gold! She's not so great. Just because she returned from being out for over a year doesn't mean she's how do these Americans say...all that and a bag of potato chips? Ugh! I can't believe I even thought of that expression. American slang is one thing I'll never forget.  
  
Rob and I were walking down the hallways during the show, while Rene was in the locker room getting ready for the match. There she was, sitting on a table while talking with that green-haired superhero, Hurricane. Why are Americans so weird anyways? Nobody in France would have green hair! And nobody in France would ever pretend to be a superhero. I shook my head, as Rob frowned at me.  
  
"What are you shaking your head at?" He asked, looking over in the direction of Lita and The Hurricane.  
  
"Those deux Americans. One's got hair zat's on fire and zee other's hair looks like grass. Can't zey just be normal?" I questioned, as Conway let out a laugh.  
  
"Sylvan, my friend...those two seem like they don't know how to be normal." He told me, as I chuckled.  
  
"Qui, Qui." I replied, looking over in her direction.  
  
  
  
Lita's POV  
  
"Shane, they won't stop staring." I told my friend as he looked over into the direction I was talking about. He nodded and then turned back to me.  
  
"What the hell is their problem?" He asked, as I shrugged my shoulders. My red hair fell off of them as I shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think it's because I crushed my soda can earlier today and burped. I mean, I do it infront of you guys all the time and you guys don't care. So, why do they have to?" I asked him, as Shane cracked a grin.  
  
"It could be because they're not used to you doing that. Matt, Jeff, Shannon and I are. They come from France, remember? Maybe in France, all the girls are prim and proper. Who knows? I've never been there." Shane answered, as I looked over at Sylvan Grenier and Rob Conway. Both men, including their friend Rene Dupree were a pain in the ass. I couldn't stand them. Sure, I had only returned a few weeks ago, but I hated them the first minute I saw them. They strutted around, carrying that huge French flag. They were attacking people with it too. I'm not too keen on attacks, sure it has to be done sometimes, but they were constantly attacking the Dudleys with it. I mean, the Dudleys are good guys and they don't deserve it. Stupid jerks. I was brought back into reality as Shane snapped his fingers infront of my face.  
  
"What?" I asked, clueless. Shane laughed.  
  
"You looked so out of it, Amy. What were you thinking about?" He asked, looking a bit curious. I shook it off.  
  
"Nothing." I lied. 


End file.
